Past Haunts
by Carrro
Summary: Complete. Horatio is used to save children form paedophiles, but when someone from his own family get's involved it's something completey different...
1. Memories in the past

**_A/N: _For once Yelina isn't a part of this story. Yes, it's unbeliveble that she's not in it when i'm the author, but I want to write something different from what i usually do... The rating may change in following chapters but if it changes i'll tell you! Thanks to Lindsay-Rose (Gabi), my beta.**

**_Disclaimer: _No, i don't own CSI: Miami, or the characters, the only thing i really own is this story - and **

* * *

The elevator doors opened and a woman walked out of the elevator. Susie Barnham was pretty well-known at Miami's CSI department, and as all the other times she visited the CSI's there, it was because she wanted to meet Horatio Caine, who just happened to be standing in reception  
"Horatio!" Susie said and hurried towards him.  
"Susie, what's wrong?"  
"It's Madison, she's gone!"  
"Gone? Are you sure she's not just at a friends place or something?" he asked, concern filling his voice.  
Susie nodded.  
"Okay Susie, when did you see her last time?"  
"It was when I left her at school, I came back at half past one to give her a ride home before I had to get back to work, she was gone!"  
"Have you talked to her teacher?"  
"Yes, she was in school all day and left at the same time as all the others."  
"Susie I'll find her, I promise you, but I need you to stay calm and tell me everything that can help me find her. Did she act strange or mention anything special these days?"  
"No – or I don't know. Oh, gosh I can't remember Horatio!"  
"It's ok, I'll find her. Take a seat over there, I need to make a phone-call."  
Susie did as he told her and Horatio took his cell phone out of his pocket, and pressed a button on his speed dial.  
"Duquesne."  
"Calleigh, it's Horatio."  
"What's wrong?" asked Calleigh at once.  
Horatio didn't want to, but he couldn't help smiling at this, he hadn't said more than one sentence, and she already knew something was wrong. His colleagues knew him better than anyone else…  
"You know my niece, Madison?"  
"Yes…?"  
"She's gone, I don't know what happened, but I have to find her. Take Eric with you down at the beach case , Alexx's already there examining the body."  
"Horatio, I'm sorry, I really hope you find her."  
"Thanks. I need to go, keep me posted about the case."  
"You got it. Good luck."  
Horatio ended the call and walked back to Susie.  
She got up from the bench as she saw him coming, with a look that wondered what was going on.  
"I want you to be at home, she might call you - or someo-…" He stopped a little too late.  
"Or someone else…" She finished the sentence. _Well done, now she feels a lot better_, Horatio thought.  
"I'll find her, but I want you to be at home, in case she gets home, or calls you."

----

Horatio parked his car and walked towards the school-building, which was almost empty, now all the classes had gone home for the day. A woman in her thirty's was waiting outside the building.  
"Mrs. Johnston?" The woman nodded. "I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, the one you talked to on the phone."  
"Yes… Oh, I can't understand what happened, Madison was in school all day… and suddenly her mother came asking for her, and I was so sure seeing her jumping in someone's car only minutes earlier. I took it for granted it was her mom's…"  
"Wait a minute – you saw her leave the school with someone? Was it a female then, if you thought it was her mom?"  
"I... I don't know, I think so… Oh god, I don't know! I couldn't see, the person was sitting in the car, and Madison just jumped in."  
"Do you know what brand it was on the car? The colour?"  
The teacher looked unsure, _and was there something else in her eyes? Guilt?_  
"I can't remember what brand, but I think it was dark blue, or maybe even black…"  
"Is there anything else you can remember? If she was talking to someone or something like that?"  
"No… Not that I noticed, but I'm sure she was talking to some of her friends… Maybe Alice or Lily."  
"Can you write down their names for me?" asked Horatio and gave her his notebook and a pencil. She took the notebook and pencil and wrote down a few names on it, and gave it back to Horatio.  
"Thank you for your time, you've been very helpful." He said, took her hand and shook it.  
"I'm glad I can to something right, when I can't even keep an eye on my students…"  
"Don't be too hard to yourself." Horatio said. "If there's anything else you can think of, just give me a call." He gave her his card, and left.

This case looked more and more similar another in his past, a case he didn't want  
to think of or even remind himself of. The case with Stewart Otis, and the little girl, Emma Kaye.

----

Eric, Calleigh and Ryan had all taken a break, Calleigh and Eric after much hard work at the beach, and Ryan a break from paperwork that never seemed to end. They all sat in the cafeteria, watching TV. They were watching the news and the reporter was talking about a big escape at the Miami detainment centre.  
"Four prisoners escaped one hour ago from Miami detainment centre, they're armed, and dangerous. Three of them are well-known murderers, and the fourth is a registered paedophile…" The reporter asked people to call the number that were shown at the screen if they saw any of the escapers. Pictures of the fugitives were shown on the screen, faces the CSI's recognised too well, but at the last face Calleigh frowned. A picture of Stewart Otis flashed across the screen.

* * *

**P.s I know it's short - but i wanted to end it like this... Next chapter will be longer. And don't forget to send reviews!!**


	2. Shock

**_A/N: _Yeah, a pretty fast update, huh? But it will take longer to next chapter. It's a lot of schoolthings now, and homeworks are taking a lot of time. But anyway, here it is, and don't forget to send the review, i know peaple a reading, but there aren't many who send me reviews. However, thanks to you guys who has send reveiws. You know how much it means to me. **

**_Disclaimer: _No, I DON'T own CSI: Miami, I wished i did, but that doesn't change anything. But the story is mine, and i'm just borrowing the CSI team for a while...**

* * *

"Oh, god." said Calleigh and looked with fear at Stewart.  
"What's wrong?"  
"It's Otis. He's got Madison."  
Both Ryan and Eric had been told that Madison was gone – but that was it.  
"Stewart Otis, the paedophile got Madison, H's niece?" Ryan said and understood the meaning in the words when he said them.  
"I gotta call Horatio." said Calleigh and left her two confused and shocked friends in the room.

"Come on… Answer!"  
It took a couple of rings before Horatio answered.  
"Caine."  
"Horatio – Stewart Otis got Madison."  
Horatio understood the meaning of her words, but couldn't understand how it happened. Otis should be in jail, not on the street.  
"How?"  
"There was a big escape at the prison, four prisoners got away, and Otis was one of them."  
The words hang in the air for a moment, before Horatio started talk again.  
"After all, he said he would get out." Horatio said, with a lump in his throat.  
"And you said you would wait, and now when he's out, it's your move."  
"Yes and my move are to find him, and get him sentenced to death."  
Calleigh could hear the anger in his voice, but she knew that was a good sign. It meant that Horatio would do anything to get Otis. He would move heaven and earth to get him, if he needed to.  
"Is there anything we can do?"  
Horatio hesitated.  
"I need help from all of you, but I don't want you to forget about the other cases… I have to talk to Susie, and then we are starting this investigation for real. The first hours are always important, meet me outside Miami detainment centre in half an hour."  
"I'll be there by then. I'll tell Frank what has happened and ask him to follow it up, and try to find out where they can be. And I'll let Ryan and Eric work on the beach case."  
"Good, and Calleigh?"  
"Mm?"  
"Thanks." Calleigh smiled and Horatio hung up.

----

Susie Barnham opened her door. The look on her face changed when she saw who it was, she had hoped it was Madison.  
"Horatio, you've heard anything knew?" She saw the look on his face. "What is it Horatio?"  
"There was an escape at prison earlier today. Four prisoners got away, and one of them was Stewart Otis…" She understood. All in Miami knew who Stewart Otis was. She didn't want to hear what he was about to tell her. "… I think he's got Madison."  
Susie sank down on the floor and started crying.  
"Susie, you have to help me, and you have to stay focused."  
Susie just kept sobbing.  
"He is doing this because he wants contact with me. He wants me to suffer like he did." – _When he didn't get the chance to 'play' with those girls_, he added in his thoughts.  
"But I'm going to find him, and Madison. I won't let him hurt her, okay? Susie, I need you to talk to me, I need to start the investigation so we can find her."  
She looked up at him. "Is there still a chance?"  
"There is." He smiled down at her and stretched out his hand to her. "I found both Emma and Robyn in time, and I'll find Madison too, long before it's too late."  
She took his hand and stood up.

Ten minutes later he jumped into his car, and drove to Miami detainment centre, where Calleigh was waiting for him.  
"Hey. How do you feel? Are you ok?"  
"Nobody's fine when Otis is on the run. Let's just start work."  
Without any other words they walked to a couple guards, not standing far away.  
"Excuse me. I'm Horatio Caine from Miami Dade PD and this is CSI Calleigh Duquesne. Whom of you did I talk to on the phone earlier?"  
"It was me, I'm Henry Galvan." Said one of the officers.  
"What can you tell us about the escape?" asked Horatio, not wanting to lose more time on some chatting.  
"They escaped at half past ten this morning, and they killed two guards, and hurt three badly."  
"How did they get out?"  
Mr. Galvan didn't look comfortable at the question, and it seemed like e didn't know what to answer. "Don't ask me how they did it, but there were false guards, people who just were dressed as guards there, instead of our real guards.  
"We still don't know where our guards are…"  
Horatio couldn't believe his ears. It wasn't the first time there was an escape at this prison. Only a few years ago Otis escaped from this very jail, and now he'd done it again, with the simplest plan you could think of. The prison wasn't as good as its reputation, which was a thing Horatio knew for sure. _Your guards are probably lying dumped somewhere, where it will  
take a while to find them. And they're dead_, Horatio thought.

Calleigh understood what Horatio thought, and thought it was best if she said something, because Horatio was probably too angry to say something which was close to nice.  
"Do you know anything else about the escape?" she asked Mr. Galvan.  
"They escaped in a car, which was standing two, maybe three hundreds metres away."  
"And they ran all way from the jail to the car – two hundred metres?"  
"We shot after them, and one of them was shot in his back. But he was able to keep running, but I'd say he's pretty bad injured."  
"So bad that he has to see a doctor?" Asked Calleigh.  
"Definitely."  
Horatio's phone rang. "Excuse me." He said and leaved the others.  
"Caine."  
"H, Frank here. Two of those who escaped with Otis have been seen not far away from Haulover Beach. But still there is no trace of Otis. Sorry, H. I'll keep looking."  
"Wait a minute… Frank, I want you to send out a picture of Madison, I've left one on my desk. Send out that she's probably dressed like a boy, Stewart has had two hours to change her clothes and cut her hear. And she's travelling with a man 'round the forty's."  
"You got it."  
Frank hung up and Horatio closed the phone. He walked back to the others.  
"Calleigh, two of the fugitives who escaped with Otis has been seen not far away from Haulover Beach"  
"Well, that's something I guess…"  
"Call Mister Wolfe, and get him at Haulover Beach, at the place where they were seen. I'll meet him there in a quarter of an hour."  
Calleigh nodded and took her cell phone out.  
"Show me where the car was parked," said Horatio. Mr. Galvan led them to a place a two hundreds metres away.  
"Here are tire marks, they accelerated fast and gave us a lead." said Horatio, his hands on his hips.  
Calleigh stopped beside him. "I'll see what I can get out of this and get it to lab."  
"Thank you, and good luck."  
"Same to you…"

* * *

To send a review doesn't take more than a minute...


	3. Control Freak

**_A/N:_ Sorry you had to wait for this chapter, but there were some problems with the story, so i had to change pretty much of the chapter! But well, now i think it's ok! If there are something weird i didn't notice - just ask and i'll make it clear. Maybe it's a bit short, but i think the following chapters will be this short too, don't ask why - i don't know. Hope you enjoy - and don't forget to send me a review!!**

**_Disclaimer: _As you all know i don't own CSI: Miami. But this story is actually mine, so there are somthing i own - even if it isn't much. **

* * *

Ryan had been waiting for ten minutes when Horatio finally showed up at Haulover Beach.  
"You've been waiting for long?"  
"Not very… Why are we here – the person who called it in, we talk with at the station – can't we?"  
"We're not here only to talk to our witness…"  
Ryan waited for Horatio to continue, but he didn't.  
"And? … Why do you think they were here?"  
"One of the escapees got shot in his back, and a witness says that he definitely needs to see a doctor. But if I know the escapees, they won't take him to hospital… They'll leave him somewhere to die."  
"Here? Where there is so much people who can see them? Why?" Ryan asked.  
"That, Mister Wolfe, is a very good question... And we're here to get an answer."  
They made their way to a woman waiting with a uniform not far away.  
"Ms. Alexander?"  
The woman in front of them nodded.  
"I'm Lieutenant Horatio Caine, and this is CSI Ryan Wolfe. It was you who called us about the fugitives?"  
"Yes, it was me."  
"Can you please tell me what you saw?"  
"It wasn't anything special, I just saw them jumping into a car…"  
"Which of the fugitives was it you saw?" Horatio asked, and Ryan took out four pictures of the escapees.  
She looked unsure for a moment, but then she pointed at two of them.  
"So none of them were Stewart Otis, the paedophile?"  
"No, it was two of the killers who escaped that I saw."  
"Do you remember what car it was?"  
"Yes, it was a Chevrolet, and it was white."  
Horatio reacted at her answer but didn't say anything. "Where was the car parked?" He asked instead.  
She showed them a place not far away, but unfortunately there was no tire marks.  
"Did they accelerate fast?" asked Ryan.  
"No, they drove away slowly, probably not to draw attention to them."  
_'A reasonable explanation'_, Ryan thought.  
"Thank-you for your time, Ms. Alexander."  
The woman nodded and then leaved.  
"So what do you think? Do you think she's telling us the truth or does she try do mislead us?" Ryan asked.  
"I don't know for sure yet… Did she answer anything that you thought was a bit weird?"  
"No, I don't think so… Why?"  
"She said that the car was white, didn't she? And according to the teacher Otis had a black or blue car… It's possible Otis got his own car later, but if he didn't – someone is lying to us."  
"Do we have any evidence that can prove anything?"  
"The tire marks we found at the jail might be helpful, but as I said – I don't know for sure yet." 

Calleigh sighed out loud. She had been waiting for a match on the tire marks for over half an hour and the computer hadn't found a match yet.

The door opened and Eric walked into the room.  
"Hey! How's it going? Are you getting somewhere?"  
"Hey." She said, happy to have company. "Oh, it feels like when we comes a step closer finding Otis, he takes two steps away from us…"  
Eric smiled sympathetic.  
"How does H take it?"  
"Oh, I don't know, you know how he is."  
Eric laughed a little.  
"Yeah, I understand what you mean."  
The computer gave a sound and both Calleigh and Eric looked at the screen. Calleigh turned to the computer.  
"It's a match."

Horatio had just entered the Miami Dade Crime Lab when his phone rang.  
"Caine."  
"How does it feel?"  
He heard who it was immediately.  
"Otis…"  
"It's been a while." Stewart answered. Horatio knew that he had to play his role well. If he took one step in wrong direction… He didn't even want to  
think of the consequences.  
"Yes, it certainly has. Where are you and Madison?" Otis didn't answer; he just smiled at the little girl, who was sleeping in a sofa in the room.  
"Can I talk to her?" Horatio asked when Stewart didn't answer.  
"No."  
"I'll find you."  
"You'll try, but do you know what? I have to end this call now, because I don't want you to find her now. And I don't want you to trace this call."  
"I'll find her."  
"Oh, I know you will, but not until I want you to…"  
The line went dead.

During the cases with Otis, Horatio had learned how Otis was thinking. But unfortunately Otis had learned how Horatio's mind worked too. Otis was obsessed to have power. He wanted total control, and that was what Horatio was about to give him. Or at least he would let Otis live in the fantasy that he had control…


	4. Cruelness with no limits

**_A/N:_ A bit disappointed, no reviews at the last chapter... I hope you guy's who read sends a review to this chapter at least!  
I know the chapter is short, but they'll be this short from now - if not all - many of them. You'll get updates more often ! **

**_Disclaimer: _No, i don't own CSI: Miami, it's Jerry Buckheimer and all those lucky guys who does.  
**

* * *

"Calleigh, did you get a match on the tire treads?" Horatio asked as he walked into the room.  
"Yeah, it's a Chevrolet, a model from 2003.  
"A Chevrolet from 2003… Mrs. Alexander said it was a Chevrolet too. Can you show me in what colours you can buy those cars?"  
"Sure." Calleigh clicked on a link on the computer and pictures of cars in different colours were shown on the computer screen.  
"There's one that's dark, dark blue. Could've looked black in some lights." She said and clicked on the picture of a Chevrolet in dark blue.  
"And of course you can buy that car in white too." Horatio said, knowing he was right.  
"Yep."  
He stayed quite, and Calleigh knew that meant he was thinking.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Did you ask Mr. Galvan what colour the escape car was?"  
"Oh, god I'm so sorry Horatio! I forgot."  
"That's ok; I've got his phone number. Just give me a sec and I'll find out."  
Horatio took his cell phone out, pressed a button on his speed dial and held his cell phone to his ear.  
After a few rings he heard a voice he knew.

"Galvan."  
"Mr. Galvan, this is Lieutenant Horatio Caine form Miami Dade PD."  
"Lieutenant Caine, what gives me this great pleasure?"  
"My CSI, Ms. Duquesne, forgot to ask you a question 'bout the car the prisoners escaped in. In what colour was it?"  
"Oh," Horatio noticed he sounded relieved. "It was a dark colour. I'm not really sure which but I would guess blue or black."  
"Okay. Is there anything else you want to tell me?" Horatio asked, carefully trying to hear how he reacted.  
"Umm… No, not that I can think of… Was there something special you were thinking of?"  
"No. Nothing special. Nothing special at all." He said. "Thank-you for your help, you've been very helpful."  
"Anything to help the Miami's finest. And who doesn't want to send criminals to jail?"  
"That, Mr. Galvan, am I wondering too…"

"Galvan's sure he saw a dark car, black or blue, just like Mrs. Johnston said." Horatio said when he had closed his phone.  
"So there can be a few reasonable explanations, but let's see… The other prisoners, all except Otis, are murderers and both you and I know they have much harder attitude than Otis... So if we just think like this;  
If no one is lying to us, the prisoners has - as far as we know – two cars. One white and one blue. And if the murderers have a harder attitude they probably takes the new, not used, white car, instead of the blue car, which they escaped in and people might recognise." She ended and looked at Horatio, who looked at her thoughtfully.  
"So, what you want to say with this is that we should search after a both white and blue car, at least one of them are a Chevrolet, that was bought recently.  
"Exactly."  
"Then let's see if we can find anything. I'll give Frank a call and ask him to check it up."  
As Calleigh waited for Horatio to finish his call, she heard her own phone ring.

"Duquesne."  
"Hey, Calleigh, it's Eric."  
"Hey, what's up Eric?"  
"I couldn't reach Horatio on his cell, so I called you. We have found the guards from the jail, dead."  
"Oh, god… Well it isn't a big surprise is it? How many are they?"  
"Six…"  
"Six! But that means there are many who must want to help them!"  
"Or are forced to help them," Eric reminded her.  
"Yes, you're right. Where did they find them?"  
"We found them a few miles south from the jail. I'll send the exact direction to you so you can find us later."  
"You're there now?"  
"Yeah, I'm waiting for someone from the team to get here. Is it you that comes or will Ryan or H get here?"  
"It'll probably be me or Ryan…"  
"I have to go, they need me over there. Maybe I'll see ya later then," he said and hung up.

Calleigh looked up and saw Horatio standing in front of her.  
"Eric?" He asked her.  
"Yes, he called me to tell us that they've found the guards a few miles south from the jail."  
'_So that was what Galvan was so nervous about', _Horatio thought.  
"Do you want to get there by yourself or do you want to stay here in the lab, work with this?" He asked and nodded at the computer  
She laughed.  
"You know me good enough to know my answer."  
"Off you go," he said and smiled to her.


	5. Killed for an identity

**_A/N: _At least one review on last chapter, thanks Mtwapa!  
I was wrong - the chapters won't be as short as the last one, they'll change from time to time. This one's pretty long... I hope you like it, and even fi you don't - send a review, please!**

**_Disclaimer: Jerry Bruckheimer is the lucky one..._**

* * *

"Two Chevrolets – one blue and one white – were bought by a Celine Hyde five days ago." Frank told Horatio.  
"Was there anyone else who has bought Chevrolets in those colours?" Asked Horatio as Ryan passed and stopped to listen.  
"I checked it up, there was a family who bought a blue in 2003, but it was destroyed in a car crash. Later they bought a white, but it was three years ago," Frank answered Horatio.  
"What if the cars were stolen then?" Ryan asked.  
"I checked that up too, but no, there haven't been any blue or white Chevrolets stolen in Miami this year."  
"I think it's time for us to have a chat with Celine Hyde then," Horatio said and leaved.

----

"Hey!" Calleigh called to Eric, who was taking photographs of a body on the ground.  
He looked up.  
"So you got your wish. H let you come."  
"Yep, I felt that I needed to come out of the lab. I had been working there all day."  
"You were at the jail yesterday – and now you complain when you've been in the lab for half a day."  
"Oh, shut up! You've been working outside the lab both today and yesterday!" She said as she entered the crime scene. "Oh, gosh, it smells terrible." She added as she stopped beside Eric.  
"I know, here are insects all over the bodies. But they've been lying here almost 48 hours, so we shouldn't be surprised."  
Calleigh just nodded and looked down at the bodies, which were half covered with insects.  
"I guess I'm the one who's take a closer look at them."  
"You shouldn't complain, after all it was your choice." Eric said with a smile on his lips.  
"Oh shut up." She said friendly, knowing he was right.  
As Calleigh bent down to one of the bodies Alexx entered the crime scene.  
"Hey, I see there's someone who wanna do my job."  
"I would never dream 'bout it." Calleigh answered and looked up at Alexx. "I was just far too curious to wait for you to come. I just tried to take a look at the body while I was waiting for you."  
"I know honey. Never met a more curious person in my whole life." Alexx sat down and started examine the body.  
"This one's been shot in his head. From behind. A trough and trough. Do we know where they were shot?"  
"No, actually we have no idea." Eric said and sighed, before he continued taking pictures.  
"I'll look around and see if I can find any trace." Calleigh said and left Alexx and Eric alone with the bodies.  
"No ID…" Alexx muttered.  
"The false guards probably took them and used them by themselves. They needed their cards to get into the jail, and my guess is that they 'stole' the victim's whole identities. They had the chance, and they probably took it."  
"Killed for their identities…" Alexx said and gave out a loud sigh. When she was finished with the first body she walked to the next one, and after forty-five minutes she had examined all of them. Just as she was finished with the last one, Calleigh arrived with an irritated look on her face.  
"No luck?" Eric asked.  
"Not a single trace of a shooting here. And I looked closely. I don't think this is the place they were murdered."  
"For once you might be wrong." Alexx said. Both Eric and Calleigh looked at her with questioning looks.  
"They were all murdered in the same way. Shot in the head from the back. And they were lying in a line.  
"So they were executed…" said Eric.  
"Yes. And they all wore simple clothes that looked almost exactly the same. I'm sure they were executed at the same place, and if you ask me, this is the perfect place."  
"You're right. And if you look at the direction of the entrance holes, the bullets should be in the ground." Said Calleigh as she walked to the closest body. She bent down and a few moments later she rose up again, with a bullet between her thumb and finger.  
"I' a nine mm… The most common gun."  
"Still it might help us."  
"I didn't say it won't."

----

"So Mrs. Hyde, I know you bought two Chevrolets five days ago. Tell us why, please."  
"I bought it because we wanted to. The family gets bigger, you know."  
"Mrs. Hyde, we know you bought them to help four well-known prisoners escape from Miami detainment centre."  
"W-w-what?"  
Horatio looked at her and waited.  
"I didn't have choice! They've got my husband!"  
"Your husband?"  
"James Hyde."  
Horatio looked at Frank who nodded. It seemed like she was telling them the truth this far.  
"Tell me what happened."  
I… I don't know, he never came home from work that day, and then I got a call from someone at the evening, telling me that if I didn't do as they wanted me to, they would kill him." Her eyes became wet, but she held the tears back. "They told me to buy two cars – they wanted them to be Chevrolets in two specific colours. Blue and white." She continued.  
"Mrs Hyde, when did this happen and what can you tell us about the one who called you?"  
"It… It was seven days ago today. I tried to get the number, but I couldn't get it, it was private."  
"Was it your cell or your phone at home?"  
"It was my cell."  
"I'm gonna need it in case we can get anything from it. Maybe their number."  
"Okay…" She said and gave him her phone.  
"What can you say about the one who called you? Did you ever meet him or someone else that was involved with this?"  
"No I just spoke to one person on the cell."  
"How did he sound?"  
"He had a dark voice, sounded as if he came from Miami, or at least south Florida."  
"Is there anything else you can tell us? Did they say if he is the only one they has kidnapped, or anything else?"  
"I didn't dare to ask questions, my husbands life is in danger and I won't risk his life!"  
"I understand that, Mrs. Hyde, but maybe you know more than you think."  
"No, I'm sorry but I've told you everything. Please find my husband."  
"Mrs. Hyde, where does your husband work?"  
"He's working on the hospital. He's a doctor there. Why?"  
"Umm… I don't know, but let's just say that he's probably safer as a doctor than anything else…"


	6. Without Thinking

**_A/N: _I know it took a few days, but there's a lot in school right now. Anyway, even if there's been a lot goin on in school, i've been thinking a lot of Past Haunts. I think i know how i'm gonna end it now! Now i just have to write it down... lol Don't forget to send me a review!  
Enjoy!**

**_Disclaimer: _No CSI: Miami isn't mine. This story is though... **

* * *

"Did you get anything from the cell phone?" Horatio asked as he passed Dan in the break room.

"I'm sorry H, the one who called her knew what he was doin'. You can set your number as private, but still the number is saved on the chip, but it was impossible to find anything on it…"  
Horatio sighed as Calleigh entered the room.  
"I guessed you would be here… Anything from the cell?" She asked and turned to Dan.  
"Nope, there's nothing on it."  
"And I've got more bad news. I didn't find a match on the bullets the guards were shot with."  
"You know what?" Horatio asked, looking at Calleigh. "Otis doesn't surprise me this time either." And without saying another word, he left.

"I should get more paid for working this much! Six bodies at one time!"  
"What can you tell me 'bout our vics?" Horatio asked, smiling as Alexx said this.  
"As I told Eric and Calleigh at the scene, they were executed, all killed by a nine mm. All through and through. The COD is obvious; the bullet got into the brain and shut it down. Their ID was taken and probably used by the faked guard. But I managed to identify them by fingerprints; they were all in the database." She gave him a case file with all the names.  
"Thanks Alexx."  
"Always here sugar."

The only thing Horatio could think of was Madison and Otis. And how to find them.  
He – more than anyone – knew what Otis could do to kids. He felt guilty, after all it was his fault; he was the one who sent Otis to jail. He was the one who made sure he was sentenced to jail for life. And now, when Otis wanted to hurt Horatio back, he did the thing that he knew would hurt him most. He was smart; by hurting a child, Otis knew he hurt Horatio. And by hurting a child who was his niece, he knew he would hurt him more than anyone ever had done. And Otis had succeeded. He had known what he did. Horatio was badly hurt inside, and wouldn't be ok ever again if he didn't find Madison in time, and got Otis sentenced to death.  
_That man doesn't deserve to live_, Horatio thought, as he sat down in the chair behind his desk, opening the case file Alexx had given him earlier.  
As he was finished reading, he went down to first floor, searching for Frank.  
As the elevator doors opened he was met by an unusual sight. There was a tall man arguing with Ryan in the entrance. Horatio walked out and hurried to the two men. But as the tall man saw Horatio coming he turned and walked out of the building.  
"Mister Wolfe what's going on?" Horatio asked.  
"That man wanted me to give you this letter, I tried to tell him that he can leave it here in the reception, but he said it was supposed to be read by you right now. He got mad, said it can't be that hard for me to give it to you. But then you came and he went off."  
Ryan gave Horatio the envelope, Horatio opened it and looked down at a picture of a young child, with short, red hear.  
Horatio ran out of the building, closely followed by Ryan.  
"Get him!" Horatio called to two guards not far away, pointing after the tall man, who now was running as fast as he could.

Almost ten minutes later the guards were back, holding the long man between them.  
"He ran pretty long away, but we caught up with him and were able to arrest him." One of them said. Horatio nodded as thanks.  
"I want a chat with him. Now." Horatio said and let the guards lead the man into the building again. Ryan and Horatio followed close behind. As the guards stopped to say something to Frank, Ryan took his chance to ask Horatio what the letter had said.  
"It wasn't a letter," Horatio answered. "It was a picture… Of Madison."  
Ryan didn't know how to react.  
"Is she… Is she ok?" 'Is she alive?' was the real question, but now hidden behind a gentler one.  
"No-one can possible be fine when Otis is anywhere close. But I don't think he'll do anything to her yet…" Both of them knew what _anything_ meant. They went into the interview room and sat down.  
"Tell us who you are." Ryan started.  
"I'm Joseph."  
"We need your whole name."  
The young man looked at them with a look that said he wouldn't say anything more about that.  
"Let's wait with that till' later. Who asked you to give me this envelope?" Horatio asked.  
"Doesn't matter. You got it, that's all that matters."  
"No. I need to know who gave this to you. Do you know what you are doin', and who you are protecting?"  
"All I know is that this letter was supposed to be given to a Horatio Caine immediately."  
"In the envelope there was a photo. A picture of a girl that's kidnapped and in great danger. She's in the hands of a paedophile that can do _anything._"  
Joseph looked scared. It didn't seem like he had knew anything about this before… _Or maybe he's just a very good actor, _Horatio thought.  
"Oh My God. I'm so sorry." _It sounded real…  
_"There was a man that asked me to give you that envelope. He gave me hundred dollars if I did. I swear I didn't know…"  
"Where did you meet him?" Asked Horatio, trying to get somewhere.  
"I just past him on the street. He just stopped and said 'Give this to Horatio Caine in the Miami Dade Police Department. Hundred dollars if you do.' I just took them – without thinking - and he walked away."  
"Did you see where he went?" _Please…  
_"Actually - I think so… He went in to a house at the other side of the street. I remember which because it's supposed to be demolished in a few months..."


	7. Escaping Again

**_A/N: _Sorry it took so long guys, my beta reader has a lot to do at the moment... Well here's chapter 7, and remember that the excitment has just begun...**

**_Disclaimer: _Oh, you know all this already. Jerry Bruckheimer + loads of people...**

* * *

"Okay, listen carefully everybody," Horatio begun. "Otis and the other prisoners might be in on of these apartments. The building is supposed to be demolished in a few months, so it's empty of other people. Be very careful, Otis has a little girl and she shall not get hurt. Do you understand me? She must get out of there without getting hurt." The men and women around him nodded. They all knew that this little girl was Lieutenant Caine's niece, and even if only a few of them knew him, they all had heard of the caring Caine. They could only imagine how he felt right now.  
"They are all armed and there might be more people than the girl that's been kidnapped. Don't shot if you don't have to. No deadly shots; avoid any shooting as long as possible."  
The men and woman left and took position, all waiting for Horatio to give sign to start searching the building. Horatio took a position in the front, took a deep breath and signalled to people behind to follow him.

When Horatio went into the building, it felt like he was walking right into a wall of hot air. No air condition had been on for months and it was hard to breathe in there.  
They went through the first floor quietly, but fast, wanting to find the prisoners as fast as possible. After a several "Clear" shouts, Horatio took the stairs up till' the second floor. Just as he entered floor two, he heard a low sound on his left. With his gun drawn and with two men behind him he followed the sound. He stopped outside already half opened door and looked back; the men behind him gave him a nod that told him they were ready. With a deep breath he opened the door, shouting "Miami – Dade Police!"  
On the floor there were two men, both bleeding badly. Horatio bent down beside the man closest. He was breathing.  
"Get a rescue!" He shouted.  
"Escapers… got away… cars outside…" The man mumbled.  
"They are escaping in their cars outside!" Horatio shouted at the same time as he tried to keep the man alive. He was shot in the chest, very close to the heart.  
"Tried to… save… Clark…" Horatio didn't care what happened around, it didn't matter. All his focus was on this man, who maybe knew where to find Otis and Madison.  
"Where did they go? Have you heard anything?"  
"S-sorry…"  
He was gone.  
_No…  
_Horatio sat there, looking on the now dead man. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Calleigh looked at him with sad eyes.  
"This is James Hyde, Horatio."  
_The doctor._ Now Horatio understood what he had meant when he had said 'tried to save Clark'. This was Mrs. Hyde's missing husband. He had been taken in case anything would've happened to any of them. _He had been told to save Clark, one of the prisoners, and when he hadn't succeeded, _Horatio thought, _they shot him…  
_"Is the other man one of the prisoners? Clark?"  
"Yes, he was dead when we arrived."  
Horatio raised and turned to look at Clark, beside him sat Alexx.  
"He lost far too much blood, the doctor couldn't possible have saved him. - No matter how good he was," Alexx said. "If he had been taken to hospital immediately he could've been saved, but the doctor Hyde didn't have a chance."  
Horatio sighed.  
"Give me a call after the autopsy." He said and left the room as his phone rang.  
"Caine."  
"H, it's Eric. We know where Otis is."  
"Where Eric? Where?"  
"Some police officers followed them in their police cars, and me and Ryan took my car. Otis and the prisoners separated. The cops followed the other prisoners and called us on the police radio and told us to follow Otis. Otis thought he had got rid of us but he hadn't, I and Ryan were behind him all the time."  
"Where are you Eric?" Horatio asked, feeling hope coming back.

Calleigh turned around. She looked at Horatio, and immediately knew this was good news. She heard it in Horatio's voice, and could see it in his eyes. They were back with a new lead. Horatio hadn't time to do more than close the phone before she asked him what Eric had said.  
"They followed Otis, we know where he is."  
She smiled. "Come on then, we better hurry."


	8. Time flies

**_A/N:_ Sorry about the title of the chapter, i just wanted to publish ch 8 and didn't have time to think of a better name.. Now i update really fast, and it's just because you guys were so nice and sent me reviews :) Thanks Mtwapa and Shiny-San your the only ones that sends reviews and still i know there are more people that are readin. But however i'm glad u guys give me reviews! Thank you :) And as usual thanks to Lindsay-Rose for beta reading! Luv ya hun!  
I think that was all i wanted to say... no wait... Don't forget to send me a review!! The more reviews, the faster u get an update!  
That was all, now enjoy reading because there are only one chapter left after this! Yep, it's true! Enjoy!  
****  
_Disclaimer: _Jerry Bruckheimer and like loads of people... Congrats to you guys... **

* * *

After telling Alexx where they were going, Horatio and Calleigh went down to the hummer. Horatio put the sirens on, but a few minutes later he turned them off, not wanting to warn Otis they were coming.  
"Come on. Eric and Ryan are waiting over there." Horatio said to Calleigh, pointing at a car they both knew as Eric's. They parked the hummer and hurried to the car, where they found Eric and Ryan.  
The three of them watched with surprise as Horatio took his gun out.  
"H, we have to wait for backup. We need more police." Eric said, realizing what he was doing.  
"I'm not going to wait. We lost Otis last time, and you know what happened to their hostage that time. I'm not going to let that happen again."  
None of the others in the team knew what to answer. After all, he had a point. And they all knew it wasn't worth to try to make him change his mind.  
"I'm going in." He said and checked his gun.  
"We're coming too." Ryan said, knowing he spoke for them all.  
"Mister Wolfe, you know you don't have to. Not until we've got backup."  
"It doesn't matter, H. We want to help." Eric answered.  
"Are you sure?" Horatio asked, looking at one at the time, stopping at Calleigh.  
"Yes, of course we are. What did you think, that we would sit here outside, watching you go in there by yourself? Don't be stupid." She said with a small smile.  
"Then let's go. I'll take the front door together with Mister Wolfe. Eric, Calleigh, you two takes the back door. Then we separate, searching through the house. Don't do any loud noises. If you find him, try to calm him down. Don't call for us, we'll hear if you just talks to him. Ok?" They all nodded.  
As the others checked their guns Horatio took the picture of Madison out again, and looked at the back. '_Time flies' _he read. He hadn't wanted to show anyone else what was on the back. It felt like if it was a thing between him and Otis. He noticed the others were finished, so put the picture down again. Calleigh, Ryan and Eric exchanged sad looks as Horatio put the photo inside his pocket again.  
Horatio took a deep breath, and then he together with his team, crossed the street and approached the house. 

Horatio saw in the edge of his eye Calleigh and Eric go round the house till the back door, while he and Ryan came closer to the front door. Quietly, very quietly they opened the door…

Before Calleigh and Eric opened the back door they looked at each other. They both hoped this would end up good. But with an insane paedophile and with no backup, this could end in any way.  
Calleigh pressed down the door handle, and slowly they went into what looked like a small hall. There were two doors leading out of the room. Calleigh pointed at herself and then on the door on her side, showing Eric that she would take that one and he the other. With a nod, Eric turned and walked very slowly out of the hall, his gun in front of him. Calleigh looked as he left, and then she walked trough the door on her left. The room she entered this time was probably the living room, a pretty big one. _This house is huge, _she thought as she walked into the room. Suddenly she saw a man; with a little child with red hear in front of him walk into the room. He had a revolver pressed to the girls head. _Otis. _Calleigh was just about to call for Horatio as she remembered what he had said to them earlier. _Try to talk to him._  
"Otis."  
"Hey Blondie."  
"Otis, let Madison go."  
"No, she's mine." Calleigh took a new grip of her gun, feeling her hands were starting to sweat.  
"Put the gun down, or I'll hurt this little princess." He said, with a voice not as calm as before. Calleigh didn't move.  
"Put the fucking gun down!" Otis shouted, and the calm in his voice was gone.  
Still she didn't move.  
"No-one has to get hurt. Just put the gun down on the ground Otis."  
Otis took a hard grip around Madison's neck and aimed his gun at Calleigh instead. Madison, who was crying, could hardly breathe.  
"Otis, let the girl go, she haven't done anything wrong."  
Otis didn't answer her this time; instead he started mumbling things to himself.  
"…Were supposed to spend the night _together_ for the first time… No, they are _not_ going to stop us… Not this time…"  
"Otis, I'm not going to ask you again. Put your gun _down._"  
Otis looked up at her, as if he just had noticed she was there. He took a new grip of his gun and aimed it at her head.  
"Stewart, don't do anything stupid now. Don't do anything stupid." Calleigh heard a voice behind her say. Without turning around she could tell Horatio was walking into the room.  
"Horatio, you're here." Otis said, and he sounded almost _happy. _  
"I am Stewart. I'm here to get my niece back."  
"How touching." He said scornfully, as he pointed his gun at Horatio instead.  
"Otis let Madison go. She has nothing to do with this. It's me you want to hurt, not her."  
"You're right." Otis said, and before Horatio had any time to react, Otis aimed his gun at Calleigh.

BANG

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**I don't know how about you, but i know i love cliffhangers :D **


	9. Just a game

**_A/N:_ Yep, here's the final chapter of Past Haunts. Feels a bit weird now when the story is finished.. Very weird.. but at the same time i'm very happy, always fun to finish a story!! I really hope you enjoy the last chapter of Past Haunts, i know i did while i wrote it! ;) And reviews are always more than welcome!! A sequel is already planned, but i'm not 100 sure i'm gonna publish it. Have to write a little first, and see if it's worth publishing! ;)  
Enjoy!!**

**_Disclaimer: _I'll never write a properly disclaimer, but you all know CSI: Miami and the characters don't belong to me. But the story does, and that's something i guess!**

* * *

Calleigh thought she was going to die, but the pain never came. There was no darkness. There was no light from heaven. She was still standing in that  
very living room. She watched Otis fall down to the ground, and then turned around watching Horatio. Their eyes met. Madison screamed and ran to Horatio, who embraced her in a giant hug. Calleigh just stood there watching them, as she realized that Horatio just had saved her life. Horatio let go of Madison and rose again. She opened her mouth but no words came out. She didn't know what to say.  
He smiled to her.  
"Give me a few minutes will you?" He asked and she nodded, surprised.  
"Madison, follow Calleigh out of the house, and wait together with her, ok? I'll be out in a few minutes."  
Madison nodded and turned to Calleigh.  
Calleigh, who had no idea what Horatio was doing, gave Madison her hand and led her out of the room. When they had left the room, Horatio turned to the man lying on the floor.  
He walked to him and bent down on his knees. Stewart was bleeding badly; Horatio had shot him very close to the heart, and probably punctured one of his lungs. He coughed up some blood and looked at Horatio, who smiled down at him. Not scornfully just, smiling, glad this was over.  
"You… won Caine." Stewart mumbled between the coughs. "I must admit… you're good… Very… good…" He coughed up more blood. "You… won…"  
Horatio rose and watched the now dead man. He heard sirens and cars stopping outside the house. He understood that it was time to go out, time to talk to his team and Madison, and tell people what had happened in there. With a last glance at Stewart he left the room.

Horatio opened the front door, meeting EMT's that rushed into the house. He looked around, finding Eric, Ryan, Calleigh and Madison standing not far away.  
"You guys ok?" He asked his team.  
"Yea, we're fine," Ryan said.  
"I met Ryan on the second floor, we were both thinking that he might be up there," Eric told Horatio. He nodded and then turned to Calleigh. Calleigh still didn't know what to say.  
"Give me a hug," she said and hugged him. "Thank you Horatio. I don't know what else to say. Thank you."  
"You're welcome sweetie, you're welcome." He said as they separated. A car stopped only a few metres away and a well known person jumped out of the car. Erica Sikes, together with a camera man came walking towards them.  
"We'll take care of that, Horatio," Eric said.  
"Yeah, we'll get rid of the press," said Ryan and he and Eric left.  
"Madison did Stewart do anything to you? Did he… hurt you in any way?" Horatio asked, turning to his niece.  
"He cut my hair," she said, pointing at her hair.  
"Yes, I know sweetie. But you're still the cutest girl I've ever seen." Madison smiled embarrassed at him.  
"But did he do anything else?" Horatio asked, looking seriously at his niece.  
"No, just asked a lot of questions. Like what my favourite colour is..." He and Calleigh exchanged relived looks.  
"Look who's coming there," said Calleigh, pointing at someone behind Horatio and Madison. Horatio and Madison turned around to see Suzie running towards  
them.  
"Mommy!" Madison cried and ran to meet her mother. Horatio smiled to Calleigh and then followed his niece. When Horatio had got there, Madison and Suzie were still hugging each other, Suzie mumbling;  
"Thank god… I thought I would never see you again…"  
Suzie opened her eyes and saw Horatio standing there, smiling to them. She and Madison separated and before Horatio had time to react, Suzie gave him a  
giant hug.  
"Thank you so much Horatio! Thank you! Thank you!"  
He smiled at her as they had separated, "I'm just glad she's ok."  
"Did he… hurt her?" She whispered to him, afraid to hear the answer.  
"No, she says all he did was cutting her hair and asking questions. Nothing else."  
She gave out a relived sigh.  
"Mommy, I'm hungry," said Madison.  
"Okay honey, we'll go and get something."  
"Go to that police officer over there, and he'll give you something," Horatio said, pointing at a police a few metres away.  
"Thank you for everything Horatio." And with those words she, together with Madison, walked to the police officer Horatio had pointed out. Just as they had left, his phone started to ring.  
"Caine."  
"H, Frank here."  
"Yes?"  
"We've got the other escapees."

Horatio never told anyone what happened in that room when Calleigh and Madison had left him alone with Stewart. All people thought Otis died immediately, and Horatio let them live in those thoughts. He didn't even tell his team. Or his family. Even though his team was a big part of his family… There were many things he never told anyone, not even those who were closest to him.  
In Stewart's eyes this had been a game, a game that Horatio finally won. After all, all this had been between him and Stewart Otis, and that's why Horatio never told anyone about it.  
This was one of all secrets Horatio was going to take with him till' his grave.

_…The end…_

* * *

**_A/N 2: _Thank you all so much for readin, and reviewing!! It means a lot! Thank you and hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
